En el Bosque
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Bella va a dar un simple paseo por el bosque, pero no imagina que encontrara al amor de su vida en el bosque.


Bella P.O.V

Estaba muy enojada con ese tal Edward Cullen. Se negaba a darme respuestas de como me habia salvado de ese estupido accidente. Ubiese dejado que me atropelle la estupida tenia que mentir por el. Cosa que odiaba.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la ma sabado. Charlie se habia ido de pesca con Harry. Me levante y me cambie. Estaba muy aburrida. Decidi hacerme el desayuno, no uno normal, sino que uno que me lleve mas trabajo. Me fije en las estanterias que Charlie tenia llena de libros. Busque por media hora y encontre uno que tenia de titulo "Recetas de Argentina". Iba a probar hacer algo de eso. Queria hacer comida de otros paises. Abri el libro y empece a buscar. Busque y busque, hasta que encontre algo ideal para el desayuno. Mate y Torta Frita. Al ver las fotos se me haia agua la boca. Necesitaba una mate, que ya tenia, ya que un primo de Charlie habia ido a la Argentina y habia traido uno ya "curado" que no sabia que significaba. Luego tenia que poner agua a hervir. Me encontre con un problema. La yerba mate.

Donde se suponia que encontraria de eso? Aqui en los no se tomaba mate, tendria que ir a una dietetica. Cuando volvi pude hacer todo. Las Totas Fritas solo me tomaron unos minutos, un poquito mas de media hora. Estaban muy ricas. Habia prepado muchar, por lo que le deje a Charlie, para que despues pruebe un poco.

Decidi salir a pasear al bosque, y para hacer eso tenia que estar muy aburrida. Y lo estaba. Empece a caminar y me infiltre un poco en el boque, donde pueda ver la que con mi suerte me perderia seguramente. Me sente en un tronco lleno de musgo,cerre los ojos y me dedique a escuchar el dulce canto de los pajaros. Estube asi quien sabe cuantos segundos, haste que oi algo que me llamo mucho la atencion. Parecian rugidos y gru idos, como si fuera de algun animal salvaje luchando contra otro. La curiosidad me comia. Me levante y emepece a caminar de donde parecia que venian los gru idos. Me pocicone detras de un arbol para poder ver mejor. Lo unico que encontre fue un puma tirado en el suelo. Como puede ver pumas tan cerca?.Me pregunte. Pero me di vuelta y me di cuanta que me habia alejado muho de la carretera. Solamente se veian arboles y mas arboles. Genial, me habia perdido. Casi estaba por empezar a gritar "Ayuda" cuando vi a alguien parado en un rama de un arbol. No, parado no era el termino correcto, estaba agazapado. Era Edward Cullen, lo reconoci por su cabello y por sus blanquesinas manos. No podia confirmar que fuera el ya que no podia verle el rostro.

Trate de ver lo que el estaba viendo tan consentradamente. Un puma dormido en la hierba. Que pretendia hacer Edward Cullen? No le veia un arma. Aparte esta no era zona de caceria. No podia matarlo con sus propiar manos. El puma lo mataria antes de que el reaccione. Estaba por gritarle pero se tenso, antes de que las palabras me salieran de la boca. En un segundos vi una imagen repulsiva y mounstrosa. Edward acaba de clavar sus dientes en el cuello del puma. Parecia que supcionaba. Ahora entendia todo. El era un vampiro, pero al parecer no se alimentaba de personas. Grite, grite lo mas fuerte que pude. Esta vez parecio oirme.n Dejo al puma a un lado y se levanto. El puma tambien se levantato y tratato de dar unos pasos pero sus patas ya no podian y se cayo. Pude ver como dio su ultimo respiro. Edward empezo a acercarce a mi. Grite al ver que de la comisura de sus labios se le escapaba una gota de sangre y le rodaba lentamente por el menton. Empece a correr, al parecer, cuando se tratataba de supervivecia, mis pies no fallaban, pude correr unos 100 M pero tropece con una rama. Derrepente una mano fria se poso sobre mi boca.

-No grites- Dijo con voz severa.

Su rostro estaba crispado por la ira y el enojo. Intente morderle la mano para que la saque de mi boca pero me termino doliendo mas a mi que a el. Tenia la mano como si fuera hecha de hierro.

-Bella, por favor , no grites. No te hare da o-Lo mire a los ojos,en ellos relucia la ojos estaba tan dorados como . Deje de gritar y el espero un poco para estar seguro, y saco la mano lentamente de mi boca. Yo aun seguia recostada en el suelo y respiraba ajitadamente por la boca. Edward me miro seriamente preocupado. Se sento al lado mio y toco mi mu eca. Parecia que revisaba mi pulso.-Tranquila Bella- Muramuraba a cada rato. No me sentia muy segura de poder hablar.

-V...vampiro-Murmure entrecortadamente. El asintio. No me sentia asustada, me sentia segura. Sabia que el no pensaba atacarme. Pero igual decidi preguntarle- N...no me h...haras da o?. El sacudio la cabeza. Y se recosto al lado mio.

-Me gustas- Me dijo en el oido. No podia creerlo. Edward Cullen gustaba de mi!. Yo tambien de el.

-Tu tambien me gustas-Murmere aun con voz sonrio, pero se puso serio.

- No te ha importado lo que acabas de ver?-Me pregunto preocupado.

-No-Menti. Pero el parecio darse cuenta.

-Dime la verdad- Dijo mientras parecia que las pupilas se le dilataban. Lo que lo hacia parecer el Gato con Botas. Yo me quede embobada viendole la cara, hasta que finalmente le respondi.

-Me habias asustado, pero puedo aceptarte tal como eres.-El sonrio y abrio uno de sus brazos para que yo pueda poner mi cabeza encima de su me apoye, me beso la frente. Tenia los labios frios como el hielo y duros como una piedra.

Estuvimos asi hasta quien sabe cuanro tiempo hasta que Edward se sento y yo hice lo mismo. Empezo a acercar su cara hacia mis labios, podia escuchar como mi corazon latia tan rapido como las alas de un colibri. Se acerco mas y me beso. Era fantastico. Mis manos cobraron vida y se eredadon en su cabello, sus manos me tocaban la cara. Luego de unos seundos sentia como si alguien nos estuviera mirando.

-!Y Corte! Buen trabajo Jasper!-Edward paro de besarme y se tenso

-!Emmett! !Jasper!-Grito enojado-!Bella quedate aqui ya vuelvo!

-!No puede ser Edward tiene novia!-Grito Emmett mientras corria al lado de Jasper a una velocidad impocible.

-!Edward ten piedad de mi! !Emmett me soborno!-Gritaba Jasper con la camara de vidio en sus manos.

Pasaron varios minutos y Edward volvio.

-Perdona a mis hermanos, son algo infantiles aveces- Dijo Edward con una ligera sonrisa torcida que me quito el aliento

- Que paso con la camara?-Le pregunte cuando recupe el aliento.

-Se rompio accidenntalmnte- Dijo con sacarsmo.

-Que bien- Dije yo.

-Tu padre a llegado. Te ense are el camino hasta tu casa.

-!Charlie!- Me habai olvidado completamente de el. Edward me llevo hasta mi casa y luego me fui a dormir. Esa misma noche pude jurar que unos ojos dorados me miraban desde mi mecedora...

Quien pudo haber adivinado que encontre al amor verdaderon en el bosque...


End file.
